Building Up
by Spere
Summary: Ever since Pitch's defeat, Jack and the Guardians have become closer, much like a family, but the Guardians still have much to learn about Jack, and vice-versa! Various drabbles on their building family! Current rating may go up / Variety of genres: Humor, angst, family, etc. / No pairings.
1. Meetings

**Hey there! First story, please be nice!**

**Edit!: Shortened it because the first half was irrelevant and sucked**

**Title: **Meetings

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** Jack's still getting used to the monthly meetings

* * *

It had been about a month since Pitch's defeat, and Jack had been making regular visits to the Bennett household. He did enjoy playing with his first believer and his friends, all of which slowly came into believing as well.

It was when he was just leaving said household that Jack couldn't help but feel a bit surprised to suddenly see the bright Aurora Borealis weave through the nighttime sky, and a frown formed on Jack's face as he couldn't help but ask the wind," Wonder what Nor-" of course his thoughts were cut off as Jack promptly smacked himself in the face with his own palm, groaning as he felt the wind's confusion at the immortal's sudden smack. "Crap! Meeting, ugh, North is going to be angry..." Jack grumbled; normally he wouldn't care, except unfortunately this was the second meeting since Pitch's rather loud departure, and the first time Jack hadn't even thought about coming... and instead ended up being dragged there several hours later by yetis. In a bag.

North wasn't very amused, but the large man couldn't stay mad for long at Jack's rather awkward (and also not entirely sincere apology). What could Jack say? He didn't really appreciate being tossed around in a smelly old bag. And also he had started to feel that ever creeping worry that Pitch had planted in his mind that day in Antarctica. The one of how the Guardians would abandon him as soon as the problems were solved.

Being caught up in his thoughts, Jack hadn't even noticed how soon he got to Santoff Claussen, the massive workshop perched neatly on a large mountain of ice, slightly concealed thanks to the mounds of snow that piled up around the huge building, but the warm, glowing cream windows gave it away.

Jack was far less than amused whenever his face suddenly made contact with North's window, and groaning as his nose was pushed rather uncomfortably to the side, the youngest guardian bounced off the window as quickly as he had hit it, Wind catching him and bringing Jack back up.

Inside, Bunnymund was holding in a snicker as Tooth, North, and Sandy also looked rather amused. "Sorry Jack!" North called, though he didn't look too sorry as Jack rubbed his slightly bruised nose. Soon enough the window was being opened by Tooth, and Jack was blown in by the wind, his feet landing on the plush carpet as he spun around to meet his fellow guardians, although the smiles were gone and Bunny was immediately up in his face.

"Where the bloody heck were _you_ Frostbite?" Bunny asked, and he probably would have gone far enough to cuss if he hadn't had a nice burst of humor just before the little brat blew in.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Kangaroo, I was just having some fun and doing my job~" Jack drawled slowly, not caring to hide his small smile of amusement as Bunny's ears twitched at being called a Kangaroo.

Perhaps their arguing would have gone further, except North was quick to break it up for once, mainly because he was anxious to get the meeting over with; he had much to prepare for for Christmas! It was coming very soon, and even though he did enjoy to see what he deemed as brotherly feuding, there was plenty of business to attend to! And not to mention Tooth and Sandy weren't very pleased considering their jobs were a round-time thing.

And thus the Meeting of the Guardians started and was rather quick to end once the formalities were out of the way and Jack was happily starting to fill the meeting room with a little bit of excitement (for once), a gleeful look on his face as he bounced around from chair to chair with Bunny leaping after him, always just out of reach, the large rabbit set off from a rather snide comment about fleas.

"Come and get me Kangaroo! I thought you were supposed to be fast!" Jack taunted as he once again leaped off of a chair just as Bunny's furry paws snatched for him. Jack was laughing much more loudly than the other guardians, who instead just watched with mild amusement as they overturned some chairs, but mostly left things unharmed... minus the frost.

"Oi! Get back 'ere ya bloody pest, I swear when I get my hands on ya I'm gonna-" Bunny started, only to let out a small yip as he missed a step and ended up slipping on the seat of a chair that had been coated in frost, and the rabbit's head made a rather painful connection with the ground as he felt his vision blur for just a moment.

"News flash! You don't even _have _hands, Kanga-!" Jack shot back, about to finish his statement whenever he saw Bunny fall, and zipping back over with the wind's kind assistance, Jack's eyes were wide as he perched carefully on the back of a chair, a smug smile on his face, despite the small pinch of concern he felt," Giving up so easily?" Jack taunted from his position.

Bunny, who was still on the floor, was more than happy to snap his green eyes open, and without missing a beat, a fluffy paw snapped out, grabbing Jack's hoodie and yanking him down, much to the frost spirit's surprise. Locking Jack in a headlock, Bunny smirked as he stood back up, his head aching a bit, but it was certainly worth the look of surprise on that little pest's face," What was that?" Bunny smirked as he ignored the struggles of Jack...

Only to yelp as suddenly he felt the shock of ice creeping up his fur, and immediately Jack was free as he sped off, his laugh echoing in the room as he leaped out of the meeting room through the window that he had previously been smashed against. "Nice try, Cottontail!"

Bunny growled in annoyance as he flopped down in a chair that was thankfully not frozen; that boy was so lucky he could fly... "I swear that bloody show pony is going to get himself killed one day!" Bunny cursed as he tended to his slightly frosted feet damp with melted ice.

"Aha! Well you tried, A for effort, Bunny! But I believe it is time to call it a day. You can have your revenge on Jack later," North said jovially, as it was definitely a nice stress relief from the production of toys and ideas.

Snorting and thumping his foot against the table, a small cascade of ice dislodging from his fur, Bunny couldn't help but glare at the window that Jack had flown out of.

How was it that a window could beat the Guardian of Fun, and yet a 6''1 Pooka warrior couldn't even hold the little rascal still for a minute!?

Things just didn't make sense, it seemed, but then again he _was _a 6''1 rabbit warrior who happened to be friends with a former bandit, a hummingbird lady, a man composed of sand, and finally a frosty, 300 year old child.

* * *

Sorry if it's a bit boring or OOC, but I felt like starting off drabbles immediately with angst might be a bad idea! Suggestions/Requests are welcome if you want to see any certain scenarios!

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Candy Cane Habits

**Saw a post on Tumblr and thought of Jack making candy cane shanks in his spare time~**

**Title: **Candy Cane Habits

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Jack plays with his candy sometimes

* * *

At Santoff Claussen, Christmas was pretty much a year round thing, although the Christmas trees usually didn't pop up until actual December, but the decorations were certainly there... And then the elves and yetis were an added effect, as well as the scent of cookies and gingerbread and fresh paint in the air helped.

To put it simply, the North Pole was any child's dream. Jack was no exception.

The winter spirit had felt his heart clench whenever North had first offered him a room in the large workshop. "Wait, you mean like... like a home?" Jack had asked with awe in his face as he stared up at the large Russian man in wonder and confusion; was he serious? He really wanted him?

North had clapped a large hand on Jack's shoulder, making the boy stumble slightly with the sudden weight and force, and the booming laughter of North echoed throughout the busy workshop," Of course, Jack! You can come and go as you please! My home is yours, yes?"

Jack had been elated at the offer, and after a bit of hesitance, Jack had happily accepted, and though Jack was still a bit confused why the offer was suddenly placed, he didn't question, too scared to be kicked out again. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been rejected.

But that was all in the past now, and Jack had spent the time since he had taken up residence in Santoff Claussen exploring the massive building, pranking the inhabitants (although rarely North), and of course sneaking a few cookies whenever no one was looking, even though he knew that the Guardian of Wonder didn't care that Jack was eating his food. He was of course more than welcome to it.

Despite the warm, delicious sugary cookies that Jack was more than pleased to eat, he did happen to have a certain liking for candy canes, which were plentiful in the North Pole, and North was aware that Jack had a sweet tooth for the candies, so he made sure that the yetis had enough laying around.

And over the days, Jack was quite happy to do a particular thing with the candy cane.

Smiling absentmindedly as he pulled the candy cane out of his mouth, the plastic wrapping stopping about an inch below the bottom, the part that had been in his mouth white and formed into a sharp point that put icicles to shame.

Tapping at the end with his finger and feeling the sharpness of the candy, Jack did enjoy making candy cane shanks, though of course he never stabbed anyone with them (though he had pricked Bunny whenever he felt that the rabbit was being exceptionally obnoxious).

Jack didn't notice the heavy footsteps approaching him as he lounged on the couch farthest away from the crackling fireplace, instead just looking pleased as he continued to suck on the candy, sharpening it further more.

"Hello Jack, what are you doing?" North asked, approaching the winter spirit with interest; he had finally decided that a break was in order, simply because his previous ice statue had ended up cracking and was completely unsalvageable.

Jumping just a little at the sudden voice behind him, Jack's head poked up and the candy cane came out of his mouth once again, looking a bit amused as he shot his rather famous smile," Nothing-"

"Jack why is that candy cane so pointy?"

"Huh? Oh this? It's pointy, see look!" Jack grinned, looking rather pleased with himself, and he was more than happy to poke at the large man with the sharp but brittle candy cane, North huffing and then yelping slightly as he was poked by the sweet candy right in the belly. Despite the rather thick shirt he had on, it did poke through, only to snap off as North jerked away, and the jolly man huffed as the sticky candy was now lodged in his shirt.

"Woops, sorry," Jack said, though he was smirking and didn't seem too sorry, and more disappointed in the fact that his candy cane shank was gone.

North looked rather amused as he flicked the pointy bit of candy cane off of him, though it was rather sticky, and not to mention cold from being in Jack's hands," Oh Jack, I hope you were not planning on impaling anyone! You do not want to end up on the naughty list... _again, _do you?" North asked with a chiding look, though he was still smiling.

Jack rolled his eyes and peeled off the rest of the plastic wrapper, biting off the end of it before popping the rest into his mouth and crunching it up with the pearly white teeth that Tooth was so fond of. "Nah, North, don't worry! I would never!" And with that, Jack was grabbing his staff and leaping out of the nearest window, grinning as he called out," Going to see Jamie, cya later North!"

North just chuckled, finding Jack's rather odd eating habit to be amusing- as long as he wasn't hurting anyone, he supposed it was fine. Even if Jack liked to refer to it as a shank. Kids these days!

It wasn't until about a week or two later that North was shocked to find his elves brandishing pointed candy canes in the air as they dueled to entertain themselves that he realized it was a problem. Particularly after one of them nearly lost an eye to the suddenly dangerous treats.

* * *

**Reviews and favorites are appreciated!**


	3. Sandcastles and Sunburns

**Hey thanks to you guys who reviewed! Really appreciated it and I was actually motivated to update :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Title: **Sandcastles and Sunburns

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Jack and Bunny make a poor decision on the beach.

* * *

How was he supposed to know that Sandy took his sandcastles so seriously?

Jack yelped as he dodged a whip formed from golden dream sand, the little guardian no doubt having ill intentions for the youngest member of their rather dysfunctional family. "Sandy! It was a joke, come on man!" Jack whined as he dodged yet another whip intent to drag him from the air.

Sandy puffed out his cheeks and shook his head, a determined look on his face as the whips aimed at Jack's ankles and wrists. Beside the Sandman was a beautifully crafted Taj Mahal, or at least what remained of it. The center of the sand masterpiece had a large gaping hole in it, the sand around it quickly starting to collapse after Jack's rather rude entry into the firmly packed sand.

"How come Bunny doesn't get in trouble!?" Jack shouted as he had to back flip out of range of the two whips once again, soon zooming off; it wasn't just his fault! Bunny had started it, and quite frankly he never would have had to run through it if that oversized fluff ball hadn't come running at him with a bucket of water.

Even if it was a relatively small amount compared to the water that was in front of them, Jack despised it- feared it, even. But he never let the other guardians know; that would just be showing weakness... and he didn't want to reveal to them something as private as a phobia linked directly to his death.

Bunnymund, North, and Tooth were all watching rather amused, the trip to the beach proving to be worth the rather rocky sleigh ride to a secluded beach located in Seychelles. It was very hot, and Jack had grudgingly agreed, mainly due to the nagging of Tooth, who was currently basking in the aqua blue waters as she watched Sandy's whips try to latch onto the very agile Jack Frost.

"Come on, Sandy! It was a joke- woah!" Jack shouted as one of the whips finally caught his ankle and he was sent flying down straight into the soft sand... right on top of the remains of the sand Taj Mahal. Spitting out the sand from his mouth, Jack already felt a sunburn on his face and hands from just zipping around for a few minutes, despite having slathered two full bottles of sunscreen all over himself to the point where it looked like he was wearing a facial mask.

Sandy did look mildly annoyed that he himself had screwed up the rest of his work, but that didn't matter now, and dragging Jack over to him, he quickly signed a scolding to Jack; a snowflake, the Taj Mahal, the snowflake bursting through the Taj Mahal, and a frowny face.

"Oh Jack, you should know better than to mess with Sandy's sand; you saw what happened to Pitch, no?" North chuckled from the water, the large man having happily dragged Bunny back into the water while Jack was distracted.

Bunny just nodded in agreement, smirking as he didn't have to face the normally calm, serene guardian's wrath... That is until he felt a tendril of dream sand wrap around his waist and suddenly he was being yanked out of the water, a little shovel and a bucket already filled with sand being shoved into his paws, Jack having equal tools.

Sandy's face was firm as he signed calmly, but forcefully, two arrows pointed at Jack and Bunny, the Taj Mahal, and then a little shovel and bucket reforming the creation. He pointed at the mound of sand, and Jack and Bunny both mentally groaned.

They certainly weren't getting out of it, especially with a newly formed clasp, complete with ball and chain, on their ankles made out of dream sand. Sandy smiled as he relaxed back in a chair made of his sand, making it clear that he was going to enjoy their suffering through the labor, even though the little man knew that he could easily just remake the castle with his own sand, but what was the point?

It was time that Jack and Bunny learned that destroying others' creations had consequences!

Grudgingly, the two guardians began to start on rebuilding the Taj Mahal, the two playing the blaming game as Bunny felt his fur start to get crusted with sand and water, and Jack felt the sun burn his pale skin to a crisp, and to the point where he started to feel nauseous.

In the end, Jack ended up flopping down in his bed at the North Pole the color of North's suit, and a few days later, the boy was groaning as he had to peel off the dead skin from the sunburn, the skin so sensitive, and nearly sending Jack to his knees at the slightest brush. Stupid Bunny. Stupid sand. Stupid sun.

The Pooka warrior on the other hand was still picking sand out of his blueish gray fur and unmentionable places; directly after the beach trip his fur had been absolutely crusty thanks to the continuous trips to get water to pack and form the sand, and from the little Frostbite tossing handfuls of sand at him, the grains clinging to him like barnacles. Stupid boy. Stupid sand. Stupid beach.

Sandy, to say the least, did not regret his punishment in the least.

* * *

**Sorry that it's a bit short, reviews and prompt suggestions are appreciated!~ **


	4. Snowman Confessions

**New chapter! Thanks to you guys who favorited/followed/reviewed! This one is a bit choppy, sorry**

**Title: **Snowman Confessions

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **When Jack needs a friend to talk to he makes them himself

* * *

Jack wasn't crazy. He was just lonely, and after being lonely for 300 years, one tended to develop habits to cope with the suffocating feeling of isolation.

A snowman sat in a pure pile of snow, Jack sitting in front of the perfectly crafted creation with a look of frustration on his face. It wasn't the first time he had resorted back to the one sided conversations he'd have with his creations since he had become a Guardian... But it was certainly the first time he had actually felt a bit embarrassed about it.

Running a hand through his hair, Jack subconsciously dragged his staff along the soft snow, parting the previously pure white blanket. "I just don't know, Frosty... I mean, I know that they care and stuff, but..." Jack mumbled, sighing as he stared up at the snowman.

The snowman said nothing in response, its stone eyes just staring blankly in front of it, the smile made out of stones never wavering, and instead the soft wind picked up slightly as Jack felt slightly more distressed.

He hadn't done this in forever, but he really didn't feel comfortable talking with the guardians about his... feelings. It just wasn't something he had wanted to do, and he sighed as he felt the wind wrap around his thin form in comfort.

"I just don't feel like I belong, ya know? They've all been friends for forever! Even before I was born, I bet! A-and we both know what Bunny says..." Jack continued on, looking down and kicking at the snow as his companion 'listened' as intently as three balls of snow stacked on top of each other could. The snowman just stared at him passively.

Laughing humorlessly as Jack readjusted his position on the small slab of ice he had summoned for a seat, Jack knew he could probably give life to his snow creation, but quite frankly, the last time he had done that it had ended up with some kids nearly getting run over by cars as the parading snowman marched through town.

Frosty the Snowman was more famous than Jack himself! And Jack was 300 years old! There was something messed up with that, but since then Jack had just continued to make snow companions (often named Frosty because Jack had no other ideas for names), though never daring to even put the potential of life into his creations, instead just talking to them softly before flying off, the snow usually melting the next day, or ruffian children smashing them.

"Being a fifth wheel sucks... I'm glad that MiM finally sent someone to talk to me, but... I just wonder for how long," Jack murmured, smiling dully at his snowman. "Whatever, I don't care, I can stand another 300 years of isolation, no big deal," Jack said, feeling a burst of forced confidence, and he forced a smile onto his face. Although whenever he looked up at Frosty, Jack could practically hear the snow asking bluntly: Can you?

No, Jack couldn't, and Jack certainly didn't want to try, either. But there was nothing he could do whenever the Guardians decided that he was no longer relevant. Bunny had already stated that he didn't belong with them.

Jack felt tears pool in his eyes, despite his attempts at keeping a firm hold on his emotions.

He didn't know if he could stand the crushing feeling of being alone, of realizing that no one cared for you... In his time secluded from the other spirits and children, Jack had learned to control his powers on his own, tend his wounds, care for himself when sick, scavenge for food. He never had a guiding hand, and Jack had always thought that this just made him clever and much more independent than the other seasons, who had all had each other to learn from.

Winter was not popular among nature. Jack knew this from the start; true it brought snow days and snowball fights, sledding and skiing... but it was impossible to deny the death and sickness that the icy season caused as well. Frostbite, pneumonia, flus- reports of freezing to death weren't uncommon during winter either.

Jack felt his heart ache as unkind words were surfacing in his mind, and looking up at his snowy friend, Jack couldn't help but whine," I don't want to be abandoned again..."

Feeling a bit silly after a few moments of soft sniffling, but thankfully no falling tears, Jack shook off his sudden depression, a look of determination on his face as he stood up abruptly," Okay, pity party's over! I'll show those guardians that I'm worth keeping... Even the Easter Kangaroo," Jack smirked as he chuckled, looking over at the snowman that was just as tall as him.

Giving it a quick hug and feeling the snow rub off on his blue hoodie, Jack laughed with his normal vigor as he shot back into the air, the wind carrying its rider and feeling Jack's determination and excitement, and Jack smiled as he felt the breeze wrap around him as if it were a comforting hug.

"See ya, Frosty!" Jack shouted as he headed for Santoff Claussen.

Yes, he would show the guardians that he was more than just a one trick pony!

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Feel free to leave a prompt :)**


	5. Waiting for Santa

**Hey! Merry Christmas guys! Sorry about the lack of updates, I kinda lost motivation suddenly ^w^;;**

**Title: **Waiting for Santa

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** Jack waits for North to come back from his rounds!

* * *

The workshop was in a frenzy as yetis hurriedly finished up packaging the toys, elves scampering around and doing their best to help prepare for the long trip that was going to happen tonight... Although mostly they just got under everyone's feet, causing tensions to rise even more.

This Christmas just had to be perfect! After the state that Pitch had left their believers in, North was determined to make this Christmas the absolute best! But he couldn't help but feel anxious as he checked over the preparations, watching as the yetis began to saddle up the reindeer.

Decked out in the more stereotypical Santa gear; a crimson coat with white fur lining, black belt, black boots, and of course his normal black fur hat. That hadn't changed.

"Go, go! We must be on schedule! Have you fed reindeer? Are presents in sack? Where is my list!?" North boomed, shouting orders as he stomped around amidst the busy floors.

A familiar guardian hid in the rafters of North's workshop, Jack restraining himself from causing any mischief for this night; he knew how important it was to North... And quite frankly, he didn't feel like being yelled out on Christmas.

The urgency in the air was intoxicating though, and Jack couldn't help but shift and hop from rafter to rafter as he watched loads of presents be carried through the doorway to the sleigh, currently being polished carefully by yetis. Jack bit his bottom lip as he felt a bit guilty at not being able to offer any help, but North had been coping fine without his assistance for years, so really he figured he wasn't needed. Still though, Jack couldn't help but smirk whenever he saw the elves weaving and dodging between the large legs of the yetis and North, struggling not to get trampled.

Eventually things settled down as North prepared to make his flight, Jack having abandoned the rafters to bid 'adieu' to North before he left. Said Russian was a bit too kicked into high gear to really acknowledge Jack Frost at first, but after things calmed down he was happy to grab Jack's attention by dropping a hand that covered the skinny boy's entire shoulder. "Ah Jack! Merry Christmas, my boy! I will be out late. Do not wait up, da? I must go though, schedule to maintain!" North said with a kind smile before pushing past the elves and Jack, climbing into the shiny red sleigh.

Snorts came from the reindeer as they shifted restlessly, their hooves clacking on the runway echoing through the tunnels as the growing sense of excitement ran thick in the air. Seeking Jack's pale face out in the crowd one more time, the Guardian of Wonder grinned at him before snapping his reins, sending the reindeer into high gear as the sleigh jolted forward.

North's bellowing laugh echoed through the tunnel as the sleigh sped down the ice, and Jack couldn't help but cheer with his fellow crowd as the take-off seemed to be a success.

Jack smiled as he leaned on his staff, heading inside as the yetis all left to their quarters to finally get some well deserved rest, the elves just bouncing off to do whatever they normally did.

Flying into the lounge, Jack rested on the couch farthest away from the blazing fire, staring at the dancing flames before smiling. "Eh, the old man can't tell me what to do," Jack chuckled as he made his decision.

Despite North's 'suggestion', the winter spirit fully intended on staying up for Santa.

**...**

At first Jack had just occupied himself with playing with the elves, freezing them and letting them slip and slide around a rather large room that seemed to be a sort of play room for them; broken or rejected toys littering the floor, as well as cookie crumbs and glitter. Jack had no clue where the glitter came from, nor had he bothered to ask.

But as time passed, Jack found himself bored, and soon left the elves to go to the kitchen. Milk and cookies were sort of a must whenever one was waiting for Santa, Jack realized... and though he had never actually baked before, he sure as hell was going to try.

Bad idea.

About two hours later, a rather burnt, lumpy batch of chocolate chip cookies came out of the oven. The entire kitchen was covered in flour, broken egg shells, frost, sugar, and a few chocolate chips that had been frozen to the ground and even the ceiling. Cookie dough was smeared on the counter, and Jack himself had a nice dose of flour on his hands, hoodie, and cheek.

Still though, he grinned as he triumphantly scraped the cookies onto a plate, filling a glass with milk, and then practically bouncing back to the globe room. Setting the cookies and milk on a nearby table, Jack flopped down in a large, plush arm chair just to the side of the globe that slowly rotated, lights gradually flickering on as more of the children began to believe.

As Jack waited, he began to feel more and more tired, despite shaking his head and trying to stay up, and he even resorted to freezing a chunk of his hair just to entertain himself, tapping the floor and making a few frost designs, all just to keep himself awake and occupied.

But unfortunately he ended up being pulled into the clutches of sleep, his eyes fluttering shut and snapping open a few times before finally he fell asleep, his staff in his arms like a teddy bear as he curled up in the overly large chair.

**...**

To say the least, North was a bit irked whenever he returned to the pole after a successful but long trip, only to immediately smell burning. Not the good sort of burning smell like a fireplace burning wood... the type of smell that screamed house fire.

Tired, to say the least, North clomped into the Globe room to find Jack waiting for him; err, sort of. The spirit was fast asleep, curled up like a cat in his favorite arm chair, and North's features softened as he felt his heart warm.

Of course Jack would have disobeyed him. North wasn't surprised though that the boy wasn't able to stay awake for his return; it took quite awhile to travel the globe and deliver toys. Jack was such a sweet boy though to at least attempt it, and he couldn't help but start to think of Jack as a son, ever since they had defeated Pitch, the guardians had started to see each other more as a family. One much brought together by Jack.

Getting snapped out of his thoughts to see the blackened plate of cookies, North's eyes widened slightly. Well that explained the burning...

Moving to the plate hesitantly, North glanced at Jack's innocent face as he slept, and immediately noted the flour in his hair, as well as a few burn marks on the boy's hands, no doubt from preparing the... err. Cookies.

Feeling exasperated with himself as he knew he would feel guilty if he didn't at least _try_ the 'cookies', North reached out and attempted to take a cookie in his large hand. He was unsurprised to see that the chocolate chips had melted and bound the blackened cookies together, and North sighed as he lifted about five cookies instead of one, all bound by melted chocolate. One of them broke off from the clump and fell on the floor. North was once again unsurprised to see that it didn't break upon impact.

Still though, his nature won out, and biting his lip, the Russian guardian slowly broke off a piece and put it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

Instantly he cringed; oh God. Bad idea, bad idea indeed. Dropping the cookie, North was so glad that Jack wasn't awake to see his reaction, and he dropped the cookie back onto the plate, picking the one that fell off the ground and immediately hurrying to toss them to the reindeer before coming back and downing the milk to get that horrid taste out of his mouth.

He didn't even want to think about what his kitchen looked like. But that didn't matter!

Wonder-filled eyes turning to Jack, North smiled once again and moved to the boy, carefully picking him up and moving slowly so he didn't jostle Jack out of sleep, North carried Jack to his bedroom. He smiled warmly whenever Jack subconsciously snuggled into North's chest, drawn in by the comfort and warmth.

Jack's bedroom wasn't too far away from North's, in fact it was at the end of the hallway where it was much more drafty. Opening the door with just a bit of difficulty as he tired, and also carrying a sleeping boy, North managed to get Jack into bed. Tucking him in and saying quietly," Merry Christmas, Jack."

As he left the room, North left an icy blue present, tied in a glittery, snowflake covered bow on the dresser.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated~ **

**Oh, and next chapter we might be getting into the more antsy things ;)**


	6. What If: Jamie's Bedroom

**Ah, this took longer than I meant it to! So this is sort of an AU; just read the summary, it'll explain it lol**

**Title: **What if: Jamie's Bedroom

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **What if Jack had proved to the Guardians that he couldn't be heard by children?

* * *

"Oh I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place!" Bunnymund growled as he hopped out of his hole, unaware of the sleeping Jamie Bennett.

Immediately several 'Shhh!'s went around, Bunny putting his paws up in a sign for them to stop; he got the point! Tooth motioned at a sleeping child, and Bunny mentally sighed. But hey, at least Tooth didn't look like she was growing weaker by the second! In fact, she looked much better, and judging by the jolly expressions on his coworkers' faces, the tooth collecting had all been a success.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail," Jack smirked as he help up a sack about the size of his head filled with teeth, his tone soft, even though the spirit had a feeling that even if he screamed to the top of his lungs, the kid would never wake up. There was a tone of bragging in Jack's voice that only made Bunnymund more eager to show his bag to the little frost brat... Although, the Easter spirit noted in the back of his mind that 'brat' didn't have quite the same amount of acidity in it than it had before the tooth collecting.

As much as E. Aster Bunnymund hated to admit it, Jack Frost was growing on him, just as the little delinquent had on all of the guardians.

Bunny motioned his eyes at the small bag, and he proudly showed his own, saying in a proud, slightly mocking tone," You call that a bag a'choppers? Now _that's _a bag a'choppers!" The smug look on Bunny's face made Jack feel just a bit annoyed... He had been certain that he had beaten him! Very certain!

Tooth immediately tried to shush them, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the boy in bed who shifted slightly at the voices. "Bunny! Be quiet!" Tooth hissed at him, desperately not wanting to wake up the slumbering child.

Frowning slightly at being singled out unlike Jack, Bunny couldn't help but hiss right back," Wha-? Me!? But Jackie-Boy over there is even louder than me! Why do _I _get the blame?!" Bunny asked, his victory momentarily forgotten. "You shouldn't be angry at me, I obviously did more work than that little troublemaker!" Bunny complained and stated rather bluntly.

Jack couldn't help but frown at Bunny's words, and his eyes hardened ever so slightly," Well unlike the Easter Kangaroo here, I can't dig holes through floorboards! You practically cheated!" Bunny's eyes widened at the accusation, and spring green connected with cerulean as the two glared at each other.

"Cheated?! I don't need ta cheat ta beat a little frosty brat like you!" Bunny snapped, his voice rising slightly before he remembered the child and the volume once again lowered.

Tooth certainly didn't like where this conversation was going, and immediately the fairy started trying to break it up, only to be silenced by Jack's hand, North and Sandy watching silently at the sudden harsh turn their little game had taken... and not to mention, North knew he had beaten both of them, he just felt like he would get a boomerang to the face and probably frozen if he interrupted.

"You know what, Kangaroo? If you didn't have those stupid holes and you actually had to run from house to house, _you_ wouldn't have won!" Jack said back, his voice not being lowered despite the child that was still shifting in his bed from the disturbance in the room.

Tooth immediately tried to shush him, but Jack's eyes were colder than normal, a hint of pain on his expression as Jack had already realized why a child hadn't woken up whenever he let out a shout from tripping while trying to get into the room. They didn't believe, so of course they couldn't hear him.

"Don't bother, Tooth" Jack's tone was colder than normal and a rather thin smile was on his pale face as he stated," I don't have to be quiet."

The fairy didn't seem to understand as she once again opened her mouth to protest, only to have Jack push a finger to his lips, his skin freezing and actually causing a bit of frost to form on her lips before the finger was pulled away. "Ah! No, Tooth, really I don't. Don't you guys get it? No one believes in me; I can scream as loud as I want and they won't hear me... In fact, it wouldn't be the first time I've been ignored by them!" Jack says, slightly louder, his voice getting ever so slightly higher as he forces out a laugh, painful memories of screaming for someone to see him, someone to touch him; hug him, comfort him, tell him everything was going to be fine, all surfaced to the top.

To further prove his point, Jack drifted quickly over to the child's bedside, and leaning in nice and close he shouted," Hey kid! Wake up, there's a party in your room! Don't worry about the Boogeyman taking over the world, the Guardians will protect you! They protect _all _children; doesn't matter if you've been naughty or nice," His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he couldn't help but feel bitter towards the supposed claim of the guardians. Didn't he still count as a child? A 300 year old one, albeit... but nonetheless, he was frozen forever as a 15 year old boy! And yet, for 300 years, he had never seen or heard from any of the Guardians of Children, unless it was a fleeting glance. Jack straightened stiffly as he stared at the boy who, of course, was still asleep, unaware of the shouting from Jack.

The guardians stared at Jack with a mixture of shock and sadness, and their eyes flicked to the bed. The child was indeed still slumbering peacefully.

"Jack-" North started, an expression of regret on his normally jolly face, he had indeed been about to apologize and attempt to comfort Jack, but once again Jack was interrupting him.

"Don't worry about it North, I'm fine. I've always been fine," the Frost spirit said, his tone still cold though, and judging by the white knuckled grip on his staff, he was just covering himself for his previous outburst. The pain was clear on his face, and it was an emotional scar that was certainly not going away anytime soon.

Especially not after the fresh reminder from Bunnymund, and his recent demonstration.

"I'm leaving so Bunny; you don't have to worry about the _troublemaker_ causing problems," Jack spat, and he felt the wind curl around his lithe form. Soon enough he was being carried out through the window, the floorboards and glass on the window frosted from his restrained anger and despair.

"Jack!" Tooth called out uselessly, knowing the boy was already gone... Only to flinch as suddenly a flashlight was being shined in her eyes, a very much awake little boy staring at them all in shock and wonder.

…

Outside of the room, Jack lounged on the roof of a nearby house, feeling slightly idiotic for his outburst; he was such a child. He watched as the snow began to pile up on him, the wind blowing through his hair comfortingly, and Jack couldn't help but smile for his old friend.

He only moved whenever he saw a flash of black sand in the form of a horse.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! This was just one of my fleeting thoughts on what could have happened... There probably will be more like this; they'll be titled with 'What if' and then a hint to whatever scene it is. You guys can send some suggestions if you want.**

**Reviews are appreciated and really get me motivated~!**


	7. Look Ma!

**I pulled an all nighter last night and I still haven't slept yet; it's been 29 hours. I'm going to bed x_x**

**Title: **Look Ma!

**Rating: **K+, like, one swear word?

**Summary: **Jack shows the guardians one of his new discoveries with his powers

* * *

Eyebrows scrunched in concentration, Jack pointed his staff at a mound of snow, feeling the guardians' gazes on his back. "Just give me a minute, you guys aren't going to believe this!" Jack said with his normal enthusiasm, though he was a bit nervous.

He had done it before; ever since defeating Pitch, Jack had begun to test out his capabilities, curious about what he could do as he very clearly remembered freezing that tidal wave of nightmares... And he was pleased to find out that along with creating window frost animals, Jack was also able to animate actual ice.

As Jack willed more of his power through his conduit, a sudden bolt of white-blue magic shot out of his staff, and slowly from the pile of snow a rather large wolf made of ice rose.

It was as if someone had started to melt the pile, really, slowly forming it into jagged slabs of hair and teeth and ears, and as the wolf was finally finishing being formed, its eyes suddenly burst open with an icy glow; strong winter magic. Jack grinned proudly at his creation, and leaning on his staff he looked over at Bunnymund," Beat that, Kangaroo~"

The Guardians were shocked, to say the least, that this was what Jack had dragged them all out into the snow to view... Although, if anyone brought it up, the actual meeting that they were skipping probably would have been even more numbing to their minds than the cold was to their fingers. Fat flakes of snow drifted lazily through the crisp winter air of the North Pole.

"Jack, that is wonderful, malchik! This will be useful in case with have any other troubles with-" North cut himself off abruptly, not wanting to bring up Pitch in such a time as he stared with wonder at the ice creature. Said thing shifted slightly, getting used to its form as it cracked off a few extra icicles.

"Thanks, North," Jack said rather proudly as he went up to the smooth surface of his minion, dusting off a bit of snow as he pondered aloud," Hmm... I think I'm going to call you... uhh... Elsa!" He grinned as the wolf seemed to tilt its large head at the name, but soon enough the icicle tail began to wag, much to Jack's amusement.

He hadn't actually tested them out for battle, but the razor sharp icicles in the wolves' mouths made Jack just assume that they would be decent for fighting.

The guardians all gathered around the wolf, the thing sitting on Jack's command (though the boy had to use the staff to get the wolf to stay down). The majority of the guardians found the wolf to be interesting and certainly a useful battle tactic if Jack could summon more than one at a time!

And yet, as they were thinking of this, Sanderson Mansnoozie, better known as Sandy, couldn't help but frown. Yes, the wolf was indeed a display of Jack's power over ice, and it was impressive, but Sandy couldn't help but be reminded of Pitch; he had crafted an army of nightmares in the forms of horses... And Sandy realized with a jolt that that was another thing that Pitch and Jack had in common.

Not that the two were the same, heaven's no! Jack was much more playful and mischievous, and not to mention just all around a nicer, better person than Pitch. It was sad what had happened to Pitch to change a respected hero into the king of the monstrosities he had kept guarded from the world.

Jack paused in his bragging to Bunnymund about his new helper to glance at Sandy; he had always had a certain connection to the guardian of dreams. In all honesty, Sandy really was one of his first friends... though they didn't talk much, Jack remembered joining him on his cloud some cold nights, soft small talk coming from him, and Sandy always smiling and nodding encouragingly as he responded in beautiful golden sand. This being said, Jack immediately noticed the look of discontent hidden on Sanderson's round face.

"What's wrong, little man? Jealous of my artistic skills?" Jack teased with a grin, poking his friend with the butt of his staff. Sandy was jerked out of his thoughts by Jack, and offering the frost spirit a tired smile, he just shrugged and then, without nearly as much effort as Jack, crafted a smooth golden sand wolf that immediately began to exchange greetings with the one of ice.

Jack chuckled at the new companion, and smirking he said," And Bunny calls _me _the show pony!"

"Ya! And ya still are, mate, don't worry about Sandy taking _that _title," Bunny piped in. Unlike the rest of the guardians, the Pooka was further away from the ice wolf that was just looking bored as North and Tooth examined it, mainly North, who was amazed at the detail in the ice.

It wasn't that Bunny thought the wolf was... uninteresting, it was just that he didn't exactly trust dogs. Especially not after that insane greyhound of Jamie's had attacked him! But Sandy was here, right? Therefore everything would be fine, and Bunny managed to make himself relax enough to not be so far off to the side that it was suspicious.

"Okay, Kangaroo, I don't think Sandy would want a pet name from you anyway," Jack said rather nonchalantly as he nudged said guardian with his elbow, looking at him for confirmation.

Not wanting to take signs, Sandy simply shrugged passively and instead glanced at the sand wolf that was staring intently at Bunnymund, who was backing away just a bit.

He thought about recalling his sand, but... well, it looked so happy, and then Jack's ice wolf joined in, and before anyone could say anything, both wolves were charging at Bunnymund, their jaws snapping at his fluffy tail as Bunny cursed loudly, jumping away from the two crafted creatures.

Tails wagging, Bunny shouted as he ran," Bloody hell! Call these drongos off, Sandy! Jack!" The warrior dashed around the group of guardians, much to everyone's amusement as streaks of grey, white, blue, and gold dashed from one snow pile to the next, Bunny feeling his feet growing colder and colder.

A look was exchanged between Sandy and Jack, and after a mutual, silent agreement, Jack said innocently, hiding his smirk," Sorry Bunny... I haven't figured out how to disassemble them yet, guess you're stuck with Elsa for a bit~" Jack had to force himself not to laugh as Sandy just pretended that he didn't hear Bunny's yips as his heels were nipped at by the golden sand wolf.

Obviously they wouldn't maim Bunny, but how could they pass up the opportunity of watching Bunnymund panic over two simple wolves?!

"Frost! When I get my paws on you I'm gonna- AY! That's my tail, ya dill!" Bunny shouted whenever Jack's wolf pinched out a small bit of fur in between its ice teeth.

"Sorry Kangaroo, can't hear you over Elsa's belly! I think she's hungry for rabbit stew!" Jack crowed with a grin, soon bursting into laughter with the rest of the Guardians (though Sandy's was silent, of course).

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! You guys can leave prompts if you'd like to see them written out~**


	8. Sign Language

**Just a heads up: I do plan on writing a second part to the 'What If' chapter. It will probably be the next chapter! This is just a short chapter more for giggles than anything serious. **

**Also, I made an ask blog if anyone is interested in asking some questions! It would be really awesome if you guys did: Ask-TheSandman on tumblr**

**Title: **Sign Language

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Jack knows many languages, but finds that ASL is the most useful at Guardian meetings. Then Bunny butts in.

* * *

Centuries of being alone left a lot of room to think for Jack. He had ended up filling up the years of being alone learning various talents, although one of his most useful ones was his knowledge of languages.

He didn't honestly have a great reason to know different languages, other than to just bask in the childrens' glee over his snow. But still, Jack had a talent for languages, picking them up over the years as he drifted from country to country.

So it was a surprise to Santa whenever he swore under his breath during their monthly Guardian meeting after an elf dropped an entire platter of mugs of hot chocolate. Sure it was by accident, but North didn't really appreciate having hot chocolate stain his rugs. But then again he wasn't the one who had to clean it up.

Most of the guardians just ignored North's Russian mumbling, mainly because they just assumed it was some composer's name considering that was what the guardian of wonder normally shouted whenever he was angry. Jack on the other hand had wider eyes and looked a bit amused," North! You're supposed to be a guardian of _children _and you use that type of language?!" Jack asked with an over exaggerated expression of shock.

Giving the Russian a scolding look as North looked flustered at being caught in the act. "W-wha-? You did not tell us you know the Russian!" Immediately Father Christmas attempted to change the subject, not wanting ti discuss his rather hushed potty mouth. Sure he didn't swear often, but it was certainly more than the other guardians.

Said other guardians looked at North with smirks, particularly Bunny. "What a hypocrite," Bunny snorted, going back to sipping on his hot chocolate. How dare North scold _him _for occasionally letting a 'hell' or 'damn' slip out whenever, according to Jack, he swore as well!

"Yeah, I know a decent amount of languages... Including American Sign Language... Hey Sandy, do you know any?" Jack asked with interest, suddenly turning to look at the selectively mute guardian.

The Sandman smiled and nodded at the question, and with small, graceful movements he signed," I do. Although I have not used this in quite awhile." To be honest, Sandy had really only used it once or twice to communicate with a mute boy who had woken up, as well as other spirits who were just a bit too short tempered to want to decipher his pictures.

Jack beamed at the little man, and he affectionately began to sign back, happily starting up a conversation as both guardians began to sign to each other... Although Sandy was much more quick and graceful compared to Jack, who had to take a few moments to decode the messages before responding back.

North was relieved that the attention on him was gone, although Bunny now looked mildly amused as he watched Sandy and Jack have a silent conversation, Tooth watching with interest before having her attention taken away by fairies who needed orders for coordinates. Maybe communication would be easier with Sandy if they had just learned sign language... but all the guardians were pretty busy nowadays, trying to reclaim the believers they had lost from Pitch's attack.

Unfortunately a language lesson would have to wait.

Eventually things settled back down into the calm peaceful atmosphere, though after a few moments in the silence, Bunny's sensitive ears picked up some snickering. Spring green eyes turning to the two signing people in the room, Bunny's eyes widened slightly at Jack who was smirking, his icy blue eyes on the Pooka before the immediately snapped to Sandy.

Quickly, the frost spirit signed something else to the little man causing Sandy to laugh silently, his eyes also glancing to Bunny and North, and immediately both guardians felt a bit self conscious. Just what were they saying...?

"Oi, don't talk about us whenever we can't understand ya, Frostbite! It's disrespectful!" Bunnymund snapped, really not appreciating being gossiped about.

Jack just raised an eyebrow and signed something else to Sandy, the golden man nodding in agreement and looking mildly amused as Bunny was practically fuming.

"I'm talking ta ya, Frosty! Cut it out or else whatever North said is gonna seem K rated whenever I get done with ya!" Bunny threatened, looking highly annoyed at the way Jack just continued to smirk.

Jack finally opened his mouth and said rather rudely," Hey Bunny, wanna see some sign language even _you _can understand?" Without waiting for a response, Jack promptly flipped the bird at the rabbit before launching a snowball right into the overgrown hare's face, laughing loudly at the expression of shock as it morphed into rage.

Sandy would've scolded Jack for the crude gesture, as would any of the guardians if they weren't too busy laughing at Bunny's snow covered fur, the grey hairs quickly starting to fluff up as Bunny subconsciously attempted to bristle in anger.

"FROST!" Bunny roared as he slammed down his cocoa and lunged for Jack who was laughing as he launched himself out of the window.

"Cya, Kangaroo!" the frost spirit waving at the group of guardians still in the room, Bunny's face getting wet from the melting snow.

* * *

**Reviews are loved, and prompts are always welcome!**


	9. What If: Pitch's Arrow (Jamie's BR pt 2)

**Edit::: Thank you so much BrenLynn for the correction xwx;;**

**Alright, finally the second part to the 'What if'! This is another 'What if' scene though, so that's why it's listed with a different name!**

**Title: **What If: Pitch's Arrow (Jamie's Bedroom pt II )

**Rating: **T because of a little swearing

**Summary: **What if Pitch's arrow hit someone else?

* * *

Obsidian hooves clicked against the tiles of the roof, Jack lurching back to avoid getting hit by the equine form that glanced through the window before darting off; probably to go report to its master.

Jack immediately went on high alert; if Pitch's nightmares were here, then he was certainly nearby. Poking his head out to look into the window, Jack was shocked to see that three of the four guardians were completely KO'd, golden dream sand floating around their heads; of course Sandy was the only one who wasn't asleep.

Said golden man just shrugged sheepishly, having not seen the black horse due to the sudden disturbance of peace in the child's room, struggling to have Jamie Bennett put back to sleep. "What happened? Never mind, come on Sandy, we can find Pitch!" Jack said, hopping onto the sill and motioning for the oldest guardian to follow him. After a moment, Jack realized that Sandy probably had no clue what Jack had seen, and quickly the winter spirit said," One of his nightmares was here! I think it was a spy! The point is, we have to go, come on Sandy!"

Previous anger forgotten in the sudden adrenaline rush of finding the Nightmare King, Jack leaped off of the window's ledge, the wind catching him easily and speeding off into the direction the nightmare had disappeared in.

Sandy frowned slightly, still trying to process exactly what Jack had meant... He had seen... a nightmare? The dreamer couldn't imagine why Jack would want to mislead him, so it was more than most likely true (not that Sandy didn't trust Jack, he was just still a bit shaken at Jack's temporary lapse in self control earlier).

Peering back at his fellow guardians, Sandy hesitated again for a few moments as he hopped over to the window sill, biting his bottom lip as he tried to debate whether it was a good idea to chase after a nightmare with half of his team gone...

Deciding that it would be okay, Sandy thought to himself with a small sigh: _Oh well, what's the worst that could happen? _

And with that, the golden man was slipping out into the night sky as well, his sands rushing him after Jack's blue and white form.

–-

"Boo." Pitch practically purred as he clawed the air with a mocking grin.

Immediately an ocean of nightmares swarmed the surrounded guardians, Jack's eyes wide with shock as he braced himself.

Sanderson couldn't help but feel angry with himself for not expecting Pitch to lead them into a trap; he should have known! Should have just held Jack back for a bit longer and get the rest of the guardians awake so that they weren't forced to fight against an endless stream of mares.

But no, Sandy had just followed the youngest assuming that it was nothing but a rogue nightmare, perhaps a spy, and he had just assumed it would be an easy fight. Of course it wasn't.

And now they were in danger.

Sandy cursed himself silently in his head, and immediately lashed out with two long golden whips, slashing and cutting the dark forms of Pitch's minions as his friendly frost spirit froze and jabbed and kicked and punched the quickly closing in nightmares.

The next thing Jack knew though, he saw a red sleigh zooming through the air; the other guardians had finally arrived! Yes, it was about time! The young spirit let out a whoop of joy as he began to continue to frost the nightmares with renewed vigor, and Sandy was soon launching himself up into the air on his ever-famous golden cloud, grabbing Jack's hand as they were severely out numbered on the ground, and they definitely needed some space; it wasn't a problem for the winter spirit though, the wind quickly embracing his form and letting him glide through the air like a bird. A very dangerous, frosty bird.

Soon enough, Jack found the other guardians quickly joining into the fight, taking out numbers of nightmares at a time with fierce precision. Yes, this was going to be just-!

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as his staff was sliding from his fingers, tumbling through the air, and Jack felt the wind's presence leave him. Immediately he began to panic, hands clawing the air for the stick of wood. He managed to catch it just before becoming a flap'Jack' on North's sleigh, and taking Bunny's warning, he couldn't help but grin as he watched the boomerang cut through the sand like a knife through butter.

But then crystal blue eyes latched onto the glowing sands of the dream maker, and Jack felt a new sort of fear course through him as he saw Sandy struggling to tame a thick ring of swarming nightmares, his whips just barely keeping them at bay. Shit, shit," We have to help Sandy!" Jack shouted.

North nodded, cracking his reins, but even as they reindeer pounded upon the air, Jack knew that it was never going to be enough time.

Hardly even considering it, Jack launched himself from the sleigh, staff in his fist as he begged the wind to take him. He had to get there in time, he just had to help the one guardian who had bothered with him in the 300 years he had been alive...

The wind was screaming in his ears as he torpedoed through the night, freezing any nightmare that dared to attack him in an instant, his own fear becoming blinding as he saw Pitch pull back the arrow made of sand. Vaguely, he heard North shouting his name, yelling at him to come back. Ha. "And now he cares," Jack thought with bitter amusement as he squinted, the speed irritating his eyes and causing icy tears to appear.

As Jack approached the golden form, the Sandman completely oblivious to the deadly arrow Pitch was about to launch, he couldn't help but just wonder.

Why was he doing this?

Why did he care?

Why the hell was he saving a guardian, the very people that were _supposed _to be looking over him all these years?

And as Jack dove into the thick cluster of nightmares, his eyes wide as the arrow was finally released by Pitch, Jack shoved Sandy just before it could make contact with the golden man. The arrow pierced white flesh, and as Jack stared down in shock at the black arrow lodged inside of him, _impaling _him...

He realized it was because the world needed the guardians much more than they needed him.

And then his scream ripped through the cold night air...

Inaudible to the children that filled the homes around.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated and loved! **

**Thank you all to those who favorited/reviewed last chapter!**

**Might write one more part to this, but I highly doubt it!**


	10. It's Nothing pt 1

**Edit: Wow, there were a lot of errors in my story, sorry guys, I woke up t 4:30 and read over this finally and geez XD **

**Wow, chapter 10! Thanks to all of you guys who favorited/followed/reviewed! I hope you guys enjoy this arc; I know it's cliche and stuff, but I really like the idea of Jack hiding his pain from others...**

**Title: **It's Nothing pt 1

**Rating: **T for blood/language

**Summary: **Jack doesn't want to worry them, even if his body is battered and broken and bleeding. It's none of their business, anyway.

* * *

"I swear if that whacker doesn't come through that window in the next 5 minut-" Bunny growled, green eyes narrowed as he gripped his boomerang slightly tighter, in his other paw, a rag.

The boomerang was practically a mirror by now, and even the other, more patient guardians had to admit that Jack's tardiness was a bit annoying. "Bunny... Calm down, I'm sure he's got a good reason for being late... again," Tooth tried, interrupting Bunny's anger though she sounded just a bit anxious whenever she said 'again'.

Ever since Jack had become a guardian, the meetings that used to be annual became monthly... It was shocking how the youngest addition had brought the four spirits together. Despite his arguments with Bunny, and his occasional scolding from North, the five had all grown very close since Pitch's defeat, becoming very much like a family. It was an endearing thought to all of them, but mostly Jack (of course he'd never admit this).

By having a monthly meeting, the Guardians were able to simply catch up and have a good laugh, the actual business at hand never lasting more than half of the meeting's time limit (but even past the end of the meeting, the five usually just hung around and chatted).

But despite the relaxed nature of the meetings, and despite the fact that there was one every month, Jack always managed to be late for them...

The boy had always apologized, yes... And in the first few months, the Guardians forgave him, knowing that it must be difficult for Jack Frost to adjust from being a loner to having a family. And also to suddenly have responsibilities, but unfortunately the guardians were too busy to fully comprehend that 300 years alone was a long time, and it was hard to suddenly just swap to having friends!

Jack was patient with them though, and mostly the guardians were patient with him.

Unfortunately though, the room was getting stuffy with Bunny's anger and the others' anxiousness at Jack's lateness. Yes, the frost spirit was late often, but never this late... And Bunny's temper was very short today due to how close it was to Easter. It set the rabbit's nerves on end, and Jack was definitely not helping by this point.

Another few minutes ticked by in tense silence, the small talk long dissolved.

–-

Jack groaned as he held his stomach, his hands bleeding and bruised from trying to defend himself from the aggressive attacks... Ugh, why did they have to choose today, of all days!?

He slowly began to assess his condition, managing to count to 20 with enough ease... And then after another moment, Jack poked his legs... Not broken this time, though maybe a few toes were; they were slowly starting to swell despite his frigid temperature, and Jack quickly put a thick coat of frost on them to keep the swelling down. Poking his left arm though, he knew the bone was broken, and flinching he pulled up his sleeve to create a makeshift ice cast that was thin enough that the other guardians wouldn't notice... Hopefully. He slowly pulled his sleeve back down over the ice.

Other than that though, the rest of his injuries just seemed to be bruises and perhaps a broken rib or two... The assaults were definitely getting more violent. But Jack pushed that from his mind; he had a meeting to get to! He had a bad feeling in his gut that he was late... But that could just be from the beating.

"W-wind, take me to the Pole..." Jack said, forcing himself to smile. The wind wrapped around his form gently, her concern blowing softly into his ears, and the frost spirit's smile turned slightly more genuine as he shook his head and said," It's fine, Wind... You know me! You can't get rid of Jack Frost so easily! I'll just catch some rest in a snow bank after the meeting..."

Jack had lost track of the time during his assault, and he honestly had no clue that he was so late! He was at least an hour late, but his head was aching so badly, he probably wouldn't have care anyway. Shaking the remaining stars out of his eyes as Wind carried him carefully through the air.

About twenty minutes later, Jack saw the lights from the windows of the workshop, and feeling more than a little relieved that he was there.

Wind carried him over to the window of the meeting room, and he quickly pulled his hood over his previously white hair, that was now streaked red after some rather harsh blows to his head. Oh well, he'd... he'd had worse... Although now Jack was feeling tired, and a bit woozy from blood loss... Thankfully though, his injuries weren't very visible if he put the broken arm's hand in his hoodie pocket( and hold it as still as possible) and just hid the other behind his back with the staff... His right hand was pretty battered, but at least it wasn't broken.

Trying to ignore the aches of his poor battered body, Jack landed on the wide window sill of the meeting room, keeping his head down so the fire didn't expose his bruised face, and a small dusting of frost gathering on the wood; far less than normal, and perhaps the guardians would have noticed...

If Jack hadn't been so ridiculously late.

Bunnymund was instantly out of his seat and approaching the hooded boy, not even considering that Jack might be hiding something so serious.

"Where the bloody _hell _have you been, Frostbite?" Bunny snarled, his boomerang nearly snapping in his furry paw as he approached Jack. Jack's eyes widened under his hood (well, the one that wasn't swollen from a fist did), and he forced himself to not just fly out of the window again.

"I don't have time for this! I have a holiday to prepare for, and you just taking your bloody time to _slack off _is absolutely ridiculously!" Bunny continued to rant, and from behind white and maroon bangs and the blue hood (thankfully only the inside holding evidence of the previous actions of the day), Jack searched the other guardians' faces quickly for any help from Bunny's rage.

North looked only slightly less annoyed at Jack's tardiness, and the large man did not move an inch to help. Tooth was pursing her lips, her arms crossed as she too watched. She was still debating whether or not to step in; Jack did need a scolding... he couldn't just delay all of their work because he wanted a snowball fight... And Sandy, the one that Jack had expected to be the most compassionate, just sipped his eggnog and looked rather stern too, the time following Pitch's attempt at world domination being very stressful for the golden man. He was pressing his busy schedule even more as he assisted in restoring belief to the lost believers, and he too didn't have sympathy for Jack, simply assuming that it was just Jack pausing for a play... Like it had been for the last few times.

Although, Sandy had noticed Jack's hood, and he had been curious about it, but he had just assumed that the spirit realized he was in deep shit for delaying them.

"Look, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to take this long-" Jack started, his voice wavering slightly as he felt a stab at his heart from his teammates' cold shoulders. He slouched slightly more, only to wince and shift as he felt his broken ribs cause a streak of pain, and Jack gritted his teeth as he forced himself not to shout out at the pain.

Bunny stopped just in front of Jack, staring down at the back of Jack's hood, the boy himself staring at the floor, and the Pooka warrior growled," Unlike _you_, we have actual responsibilities and holidays to tend to! You know _why_, Frostbite?"

Jack shied away as he felt Bunny lean in, the boy feeling uncomfortable and cornered, and his grip tightened on the staff that he still held behind his back. He wanted to run, so desperately, he wanted to just leap out of the window... but... but that would just alert the guardians that something was wrong, and he couldn't push his burden on to them...

And he sure as hell didn't need their help anyway. He had gotten along fine for 300 years, without them even batting an eyelash at him unless it was to give him a stern tongue lashing. Jack couldn't squash the small flame of defiance that rose in him as Bunny began to get closer and closer to his sore spot.

"It's because they believe that we will do our jobs, mate, and we'd all appreciate it if you stopped interfering with our work and just stay out of the way," the guardian of hope sneered.

The pain that Jack felt at those words were nothing close to what he had felt from the battering of his body, and he felt tears prick his eyes... But he quickly held them back.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Frostbite," Bunny growled, and without even waiting, the Pooka warrior grasped Jack's hood and yanked it back, earning a shout of pain from Jack as the paws pulled his hair half by accident, half by intention.

Bunny gasped as he saw the dark, drying blood in Jack's hair, and with even wider eyes, he saw as Jack stared up with equal shock.

A black eye, split lip, and frozen blood trail from his nose marred the boy's previously pristine white skin. In his haste to pull his hood back over his head, Jack had pulled out his broken arm, the other being occupied by a staff.

Immediately Jack yelped at his own foolish movement.

"Jack-" North had started, stepping forward, the three guardians behind Bunny having managed to see Jack's injuries easily, the blood far too obvious on his pale skin.

God, what had they just seen?

Yanking his hood over his bloodied hair, Jack kept his hurt arm close to him, backing away immediately as Bunny and the others quickly surrounded him, trying to see what was wrong, trying to smother him with their worry and attention.

Jack didn't want any of it.

"Go _away!_" Jack shouted, voice hoarse from previous screaming, and slamming his staff in front of him, a thin sheet of ice covered the floor, and unfortunately it would have been thicker if Jack wasn't so weak. Geeling the wind detect his anger, he instantly felt her brushing against his hurt face, lifting him quickly as she sent a burst of harsh, bone chilling air at the four guardians, knocking Bunny and North off their feet, and sending Sandy and Tooth flying back from the force.

"Fine, I'll get out of all of you guys' hair! I was stupid to believe you guys cared!" Jack snapped, and he winced as he heard his voice crack, tears still threatening to leave his eyes. Damn it...

"Jack, wait!" No one was sure who had called that, but Jack didn't care, and he begged the wind to take him somewhere else...

Just anywhere else, any place that he could just... just be alone, be alone as he used to be. So he could just rest in a snowdrift for awhile and sleep and be oblivious to the world... Hell, forever sounded like a nice enough time by this point. Already he was starting to feel humiliated by his lash out. But they brought his rage on themselves.

Wind heeded his pleas, and she carried her child out of the window, blasting those _idiot _guardians one more time to keep them from following; hadn't they done enough?!

The Wind tried to comfort her young rider, blowing away the tears that quickly froze over into ice, and she held him as gently as possible, all the while trying to escape the horrid words that stupid _Guardian_ had said to Jack.

Jack whispered a soft word of assurance to the wind as he finally felt the last of his consciousness dissipate, and soon enough blackness overtook his vision, and to his relief, the pain disappeared as well.

Back at the Pole, the four remaining guardians stood in silent shock, their eyes latching onto the small splat of blood in the melting ice.

* * *

**Ah yes, the dramatic ending sentence :)**

**Reviews and favorites are amazing and loved! Hope you guys enjoyed this ^w^; I apologize for the length!**


	11. It's Nothing pt 2

** Shimmerwind: These prompts are all in the same universe unless stated specifically that they're not; the arcs are in separate universes, unless I state that they're linked to the rest of the prompts.**

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews; wow, lots of favorites/follows/reviews since the first part of the arc! I hope you guys enjoy this... it's not quite as dramatic, but yeah, this chapter is 2k words and I don't want to have a chapter with 4k words ^_^;;**

**Title: **It's Nothing pt 2

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** The Guardians have to find him. Find him so they can forgive themselves for being so insolent.

* * *

The silence swallowed up the room all too quickly once Wind left with Jack, the Guardians staring blankly at the space he had been in as if he would suddenly just appear again. What... What had just happened? What was wrong with Jack? How in the hell did he get so beaten up?!

So many questions swarmed the thoughts of the four remaining guardians. Sandy was the first to snap out of it, his face setting in determination as he summoned up his cloud of dream sand, about to take off into the sky after Jack whenever Bunnymund put a paw on his shoulder, saying quickly," Wait, mate, we don't know where the bugger's gone off to..."

Sanderson looked distressed at the words that were painfully true, but yet the golden guardian was still convinced that maybe if he just hurried, he could catch up with the boy they had been way too quick to judge. Crossing his arms, Sandy made a question mark above his head, and then a globe with a magnifying glass whirring around it, before finally a snowflake; his representation for Jack.

"I don't know, just give me a minute..." Bunny said, feeling like such an idiot for saying those things to Jack. He was just a kid! An injured one that needed to be helped, and the Pooka moved quickly to the small pool of blood that was starting to drip in with the melted ice.

Poking his paw into it, he brought it up to his nose, sniffing the blood thoroughly, his whiskers twitching ever so slightly.

The rest of the Guardians watched in tense silence, praying that Bunny would be able to pick up the scent well enough; yes, Bunnymund wasn't a bloodhound or anything, but he certainly was a decent tracker.

"How could we let him just... just fly off like that?! How did we not notice?" Tooth finally exploded, tears of frustration forming in her eyes, but never falling; of course not, Tooth rarely cried, despite what others might think. She was just so angered at their lack of observation. He was acting so weird whenever he first entered, but they hadn't even brought it up; they hadn't even considered he was hiding something from them.

And now Jack was gone. Hurt, upset, and thinking that the guardians didn't care at him at all. She couldn't believe she just... she just let Bunny yell at him like that!

"Toothy, calm down, Jack will be alright... But we need to make haste; Bunny, old friend, you find the smell yet?" North said, an attempt to make his comrade calm down, although it was obvious that the old cossack was worried too about Jack's whereabouts; North was a fellow who wore his heart on his sleeve... Which was both useful and a pain at times.

The hummingbird hybrid sucked in a breath, her eyes narrowing slightly at Bunnymund, despite knowing that she definitely shouldn't be pinning the blame on anyone, she couldn't help but feel angry at Bunny's harsh words.

Not voicing her thoughts though, she instead just got ready to take flight as Bunny's ears perked up suddenly.

Yes, there was definitely a scent, and Jack was now on Bunnymund's radar as he looked at North," Get the sleigh, mate."

–-

Very soon, the guardians were all piling into the deep red sleigh, the reindeers' snorts filling their ears as the wind howled even louder, the crew plowing through the air at breakneck speed.

Bunnymund wasn't cowering in the back of the sleigh this time, instead sitting up in the front with North, face in the air as his determination forced him to shove down the fear of falling out, instead concentrating on tracking Jack down.

The wind was much too fast to catch up with, but it was a bit more easy than the rabbit had expected to follow. Jack didn't seem to think about Bunny's tracking skills.

The ride was sober and silent, tense with worry and only the thread of hope kept the four from snapping at each other, that thread being that Jack was okay, and they were definitely going to find him soon.

Even Sandy wasn't enjoying the novelty of the speed as much as usual, and instead the guardian of dreams attempted to comfort Toothiana, who was glaring slightly as she smoothed down her feathers and occasionally concentrated to send orders to her fairies telepathically.

It took hours to find Jack, the spirit being hidden deep in Antartica where even more treacherous winds tore at the wood of their ride, as well as their bodies. It was painful, to say the least, but none of the guardians complained.

Jack's power was amazing, but it was very vicious, and all the guardians began to realize just how lucky they were that the young spirit hadn't joined Pitch. They shivered as the wind and snow tore at their faces and practically froze them.

Bunny finally broke the silence, shouting over the howling wind," North, you have to land the sleigh, he's close, but-" The rest didn't need to be said considering the blizzard was very easy to make out, the sky almost completely white with both the Wind and Jack's emotions.

North nodded, holding the reins even more tightly in two beefy fists, the sleigh rocking and twitching with the harsh weather anyway, and he wasn't too sure how long they would've been in the air anyway with the wind acting as it did.

The landing was rocky, and in smashed all of the guardians into the wood as the sleigh bounced like a ball, the wind further disrupting their descent by rocking it off course, ice chipping the paint even more. North was dismayed at the damage to his method of travel, but he of course didn't voice his worries; they had a much bigger priority at the moment.

Soon everyone was on their feet, trekking through the harsh cold, and everyone but Sandy was feeling the effects of the cold way too quickly. Arms wrapped tightly around themselves and shuffling closer and closer together, frost developed quickly on Bunnymund's fur and whiskers, Tooth's feathers icing as well, and Sandy's golden body was quickly getting smothered by the snow.

They were more than slightly relieved whenever they came across a large jut of ice, the guardians bundling underneath it and being shielded from a bit of the wind, though of course not the biting cold. "It's too bloody cold... And we can't all approach Jack, we need to choose someone to go," Bunnymund shouted, his voice slightly trembling as he pressed himself even closer to North, trying desperately to soak up some of the largest guardian's warmth.

North himself was freezing his ass off, to say the least, but he nodded at Bunnymund's statement, saying loudly," Da, true, but who should go? Bunny, not to be mean, but I do not think boy would like to see you right now..."

"Ya, I know, so who's going to go?"

"I suppose one that feels the cold least..."

"Well that's obvious; send Sandy!"

"But he is too light! Wind blow him like dolly!"

"Oh..."

Tooth was quick to step up to the plate, her violet eyes hard with determination despite the ice that was coating her feathers," I'll go, you boys stay here... North, maybe you should go back and get the sleigh. I'll try to talk to him..." Tooth stated sternly, and she ruffled her feathers again, shaking the ice from them before saying slowly," If I can't find him... I'll come back as soon as I can; give me an hour at most," Tooth added, pursing her lips as she silently worried about being turned into a brightly colored ice cube.

Sandy looked at Tooth with the smallest of frowns; yes, he would have liked to go himself, but unfortunately North was very right. The wind easily blew him off track, his light body only staying with the guardians thanks to Father Christmas holding onto him with a shivering grip. Nodding though, Sanderson realized this really was the only way to find Jack as soon as possible; he needed his injuries tended to obviously, but the frost spirit didn't seem keen on allowing the guardians to help.

A golden four-leafed clover formed over Sandy's head as he wished his friend luck, although the dream sand was quickly freezing, and the clover fell to the ground rather unceremoniously as a frozen mess.

Tooth took a deep breath as she slid out from the cover of their rather pathetic shelter, and eyes squinting through the white landscape, she began her journey to the center of the storm, the snow going up to her knees as she trudged through, trying hard to ignore the shards of ice that slit through her feathers.

–-

Jack lay curled at the base of the monstrous statue that he and Pitch had created so long ago, the nightmarish words echoing through his head as he clutched his hair, pulling it, begging for the harsh words to leave him.

He was awake again, his wounds that had reopened open the rapid movement to escape through the window was frosted over in a thick coat of ice. He couldn't control the blizzard that raged around him, his own wish to just bury himself until the pain went away- all of it, mental and physical- was too strong, and he was too occupied warring with his conflicting emotions, anyway.

He curled in on himself even more, dull blue eyes wide open as hailstone tears plopped into the thick, compact snow. "Why?! Why put me here and never tell me anything?! Why doesn't anyone _CARE?!" _Jack shouted into the sky, his voice concealed by the harsh winds, and even though the moon wasn't up, it made Jack feel ever so slightly better to be able to just scream.

He rubbed his eyes and sniffled as Wind whispered into his ear words of comfort to its winter spirit, Jack managing to say hoarsly," I'm sorry, I know you care, Wind..." He couldn't stop the tug of the corner of his lip as he held his staff slightly closer, listening to the wind's soothing words despite the horrible storm that brewed around him.

Caused by him.

That's all Jack did, just create blizzards that killed people. He just got in the way. He just bothered people, distracted them from work. Interfered in their duties and jobs.

Jack wished he didn't exist sometimes.

He peered up at the statue of black sand and ice, a bitter smile on his face as he mumbled," Guess you were right, Pitch, they never did accept me," the white haired teen chuckled without humor.

He shut his eyes once again as he tried to block out Bunny's words that just continued to echo in his head... _Stay out of the way_. _The believe that we will do our jobs._ Jack knew what Bunny actually meant; they believed that the guardians would all do their jobs without someone getting killed. Without forcing people inside just to keep from getting frostbite, forcing animals and humans alike to starve whenever his storms overstayed their welcome.

Jack wished he didn't have to create storms.

He opened his eyes again to see the white flurry that cut through the gray air with a fierce intensity. Thank God the Guardians couldn't see him now. A pathetic mess of a boy. Crying and bleeding and coated in ice like some sort of ice monster. That thought coaxed a small smile to his lips, thinking silently,"_Ha, I'm already a monster. As if the guardians would come... __that's not gonna happen, they don't care, and they've gone back to their jobs by now. They don't have time for me. Bunny said so himself..._"

Jack shut his eyes.

Only to jolt as he felt a delicate hand suddenly resting on his shoulder, and he tensed as he felt his bruised and battered body being gently being pulled onto an only slightly warmer lap.

He tucked his face against a chest of soft, frosted feathers as the hailstone tears began falling once again. Slender fingers brushed bloody, frozen locks off of Jack's bruised face.

"Oh Sweet Tooth, I'm so sorry..."

* * *

**Reviews and favorites are appreciated and loved! Feel free to leave a prompt!**

**Next chapter might just be a drabble instead of the third part of this arc, either way though! This arc will be completed next part! Also, I apologize for the OOCness... I'm not super great at portraying everyone yet owo;;**

**And yes, I sent Tooth because I get tired of reading Bunny comforting him in EVERY other story ._. I would have sent Sandy or North, but Sandy's too light, and I feel like North would just scare the crap out of Jack on entry since he's in such a delicate state**


	12. It's Nothing pt 3

**Hey guys! It's been awhile, sorry, I kind of got sucked into drawing DHMIS fan art QwQ But yeah, here's an update, I apologize, it definitely isn't Jackrabbit, and perhaps not what you were expecting!**

**Title: **It's Nothing pt 3

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tooth tries, she really does, but thoughts speak louder than her words.

* * *

Jack had no idea how Tooth had gotten through his storm. He could still hear the wind howling as it slung ice shards around them at a fury, tearing at his hoodie... He could only imagine what it must feel like against Tooth's smooth feathers and skin.

A shaky sigh snapped Jack out of his musings about the cold, and suddenly he became aware of how cold the delicate fingers on his cheek were. H-had they always been that chilled? No, of course not, Tooth was just freezing her wings off because of his stupid powers... But the blizzard was definitely too far out of control by this point to stop...

Well, stop without knocking himself out. Perhaps he should go for that, actually...

Sitting up finally, Jack knocked off the last few crystals, his lashes clumped together with the ice, though looking up, he saw that Tooth's long, violet lashes were covered in frost, and her pink lips were turning an unhealthy shade of blue.

Yes, Winter was a dangerous element, and Jack became all too aware of that as he saw just how cold Tooth was, and his heart lurched whenever he saw how, despite the freezing temperatures, she had obviously trekked through the snow. Her wings were like blocks of ice on her back, and her feathers had a nice coat of snow on them as well. Tooth had passed the point of shivering, and yet still, her only concern was the youngest guardian.

"Sweet Tooth, please, you have to c-come back with us... B-Bunny didn't mean what he said, dear... And... A-and we need to get your wounds treated; they could get I-in... I-infected..." the guardian of memories managed to chatter out, her voice hoarse from shouting Jack's name over the harsh arctic winds. Her fingers were completely numb and turning slightly blue; yes, she couldn't die from the cold, but it didn't mean she couldn't turn into an ice statue, forever imprisoned in the arctic.

Jack shook his head," No. No, I can't... I-I can't! I don't want them to see me like this... J-just give me awhile to heal, don't worry, I just rest in the snow a couple days and BOOM! I'll be fine!" He forced some enthusiasm in the last part of his statement, and he swallowed the lump in his throat, hating how his voice started to crack. No, he had to be strong, he was a guardian! He was supposed to be fearless and brave and not... _crying _of all things, over a few... Really painful injuries.

His arm throbbed as a dull reminder, and absentmindedly, Jack hardened the ice cast that held it in place. On the plus side, at least his face wasn't swelling up from the bruises. He had managed to cry off the rest of the blood on his face, and so all that was left was the crimson streaks left in his hair.

Tooth would have attempted to smooth the locks down if she could actually control all of her fingers. "Jack, you can't stay here when you're this hurt; we can help you, we care for you, please... Just come back to North's-"

"NO! YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ME THERE, BUNNY SAID SO!" And suddenly Jack just felt his temper explode; why was Tooth saying these things to him? None of them had even tried to help him whenever Bunnymund had unleashed his fury on him, and they only cared now that he was injured and had just went off on them.

They probably were just worried about him joining Pitch again, or something stupid like that... As if he would ever. Pitch was batshit crazy, and Jack had no intentions of joining him willingly anytime soon.

He might be desperate for attention and affection, but certainly not desperate enough to go crawling down to Pitch's depressing and dank layer.

Feeling tears start to slide out of his eyes again, the blizzard somehow managed to grow even worse as Jack felt anger overtake him at Tooth's attempt at condoling him. "You guys only needed me for Pitch's battle, why don't you just tell me to leave already?! Instead of... Instead of just..." Jack didn't really know what else to say, considering he had no clue why they kept him around.

Probably to keep an eye on him so that he didn't run off and go crazy or something stupid like that. Jack clenched his teeth and rose to his feet, ignoring the protesting of his injuries, and he himself was not bothered by the cold... But snow was already starting to pile up around Tooth's small form.

"Jack, no, that's not what we think at all! Jack, we all love you! Please, you're going to reopen your wounds!" Tooth reached out a shaky hand, awkwardly managing to motion at the cuts on him that had been opened from the sudden movement, but the blood was quick to freeze over. "Sweet Tooth, j-just let me get you treated at the least, p-please, we don't hate you, and Bunny just wasn't thinking clearly..."

Bunny was also going to get an ear full from Tooth whenever she managed to thaw out... She was beginning to feel lethargic as the snow began pile around her, doing nothing to help warm her body. Still though, she struggled with the numbing feeling that was seeping through her feathers. The hummingbird hybrid heard the ice crack as she slowly tried to stand next to Jack.

"Just go back to the Pole, Tooth, you're going to freeze to death here..." the boy said in a heartbreakingly defeated tone. He just... didn't care anymore, he'd freeze himself in a glacier or something; do anything to just get out of the Guardian's-his family's- hair.

He kept his back to Tooth, not wanting to see her expression as he wasn't too sure how long her could keep his self will. Jack so desperately wanted to just run back to the pole and drink hot chocolate and just relax and forget any of this crap had ever happened... But he wasn't welcomed there. He didn't want to turn around and see the guardian he had slowly started to consider as a sort of mother to him stare at him and plead even more with empty words.

However, whenever he didn't hear Tooth respond, Jack couldn't help but turn ever so slightly, wondering if she had just given up on him, like the majority of other spirits, and just left.

Jack's breathing stopped momentarily as he saw Tooth collapsed in the snow, already half buried, and her face was paper white, lips a deep blue and cheeks tinged with the color as well. She was practically frozen, and Jack just stared for a few moments.

No... No... No, no! She couldn't be dead! She was immortal! Jack dashed over as he finally snapped out of his stupor, going to Tooth's side and trying to brush away some of the ice crystals, but at the faint puff of white from Tooth's sharp and shallow breathing, Jack accepted that that was a sign she was alive.

The Frost spirit had no idea whether or not one could actually kill an immortal, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out. Biting his lip and trying to figure out just how the hell he was going to help Tooth with a broken arm, Jack slowly grabbed his staff out of the snow and put it into his mouth, moving to Tooth's body and awkwardly trying to pick her up with one arm before grunting in pain as he jostled his other.

He had to get her out of the cold before she froze, possible to death, and Jack had never hated his element more. Stupid, stupid, stupid... All he did was kill.

Trying to shove that out of his mind, Jack was full out panicking as he looked around, trying to figure out just what he could do to save her... Save both of them!

And then suddenly Jack jumped as he felt the impact of something heavy crashing nearby. Spinning on his heel, he felt a huge wave of both relief and fear wash over him as he saw the famous sleigh that belonged to no other than Nicholas St. North.

"JACK! WHERE IS TOOTH? ARE YOU ALRIGHT, MY BOY?" North shouted through the gale, his large hand cupping his mouth. Ice covered his beard and hat and eyebrows, making the large Russian have to knock it out, though eventually his movements were sluggish. Sandy was held down into the sleigh by one of North's swords; sort of like a paperweight. The golden man looked concerned as he too made a tooth and then a question mark, before pointing at Jack and making a mini version of him with anonymous people beating him up, and an even larger question mark.

Bunny was just busy trying not to freeze to death himself.

"She's frozen, I can't- you guys shouldn't have come here! If I touch her she'll just be even colder!" Jack shouted. North hopped out of the sleigh, tying the reins down to keep them from blowing off, and he quickly stomped over to Tooth's limp body.

Shakily, he managed to pick her up, though he already couldn't feel his hands. "Jack, come, we have to get her to the Pole, malchik... Please, we can discuss the rest after Tooth isn't an ice cube, da?" North said, and despite the fallen comrade in his huge paws, despite the frozen tears on Jack's face, despite the furious storm that tore at everyone's skin and hair and eyes and clothes, North smiled at Jack.

Smiled at him with the warmth of a father looking at his son. "It will be alright, Jack, do not worry..." North said in a soothing tone, and in a tone of warmth and comfort that did not suit the frigid temperature.

Jack stared at the limp body before peering up at North, a rush of warm affection spreading over him and eating at him before nodding weakly," O-okay, I'll come."

North beamed (though quickly shut his mouth as he felt ice start to get into his mouth as well). "Excellent, let's go!"

And soon enough they were once again soaring through the air, the blizzard being left in Antartica as they sped through the air, Bunny holding Tooth in the back and Jack seated securely in between Sandy and Bunny, North being the only one In the front as normally Tooth sat shotgun.

And despite what he had thought earlier, despite the knowing that he was the bringer of winter and death and frost... Despite the pain of his injuries, the mental anguish that Bunny had unleashed, and the torment of Tooth's limp body, Jack somehow felt comforted. Comforted as he heard Bunny say a soft apology into his ear, comforted as Sandy rested a golden hand on his and gently brushed away frozen tears. Comforted as North's blue eyes flickered from the reindeer to Jack's face, just to make sure he was okay.

And for the first time in 300 years, Jack began to realize that he truly did have a family.

* * *

**I apologize that it's a little choppy; I haven't written in awhile! But I hope you guys enjoyed it... xwx ****I'm not really sure whether or not I'll do a fourth part!**

**Reviews are adored! Thank you to all who favorited/reviewed/followed last chapter!**


End file.
